


You Ten-tickle My Fancy

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Frottage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve's got a secret that he's afraid makes him un-dateable. Sam finds out a new interest he didn't realize he had.PWP fun with tentacles.





	You Ten-tickle My Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good (or bad) pun. Title suggested by layersofsilence, who I honestly don't know if that's their AO3 name, Tumblr name, both, or just from the Cap RBB Slack chat.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sam asks as Steve pulls back a bit. His hand remains on Steve’s arm, but he’s ready to let go if Steve says he doesn’t want to do this.

“No, no, that’s not it,” Steve replies, but pulls away anyway. He sits down on the edge of the bed, looking up at Sam. “There’s something I need to tell you before this goes any further.”

Sam sits down next to him, trying not to let all the potential ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ scenarios crowd his mind. He and Steve had been getting closer every day since they’d met; good friends slowly growing into more than just friends. Sam thought he had been reading the situation right. All the signs were there that Steve was into him, too, so he felt safe in making a move. What if he’d been wrong? What if he was confusing 1940’s platonic with 2010’s romantic? What if…?

Steve’s hand on his arm brings Sam back to focus. “Sam? You still with me?” Steve is asking.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I uh, got a little…” Sam trails off.

“Yeah, I probably could have phrased that a little better,” Steve says, ducking his head. His fingers begin to make little comforting circles on Sam’s arm. “It’s not a _bad_ something, per se, just kind of weird.”

“How weird are we talking?” Sam replies. “Jell-O salad weird or, like, space alien weird?”

Steve grimaces and averts his eyes. “Closer to space alien weird.”

“Ok, so not weird at all,” Sam says with a grin. “Now celery flavored Jell-O? _That’s_ unnatural.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t joking.”

“Well, it’s either make jokes about it, or you can go ahead and tell me so my brain can stop telling me that you’re trying to find a gentle way of letting me know I’ve overstepped and you’ve realized you’re not interested,” Sam says, putting it out there. There. He’d said it.

“Oh!” Steve says, sitting up a bit straighter. “No, Sam, no, that’s not it. I’m sorry I made you think that. But, it is related. I like you, I really do, and I would like to take this further, but let’s just say there’s a _really_ good reason I haven’t dated anyone since Peggy. I should probably show you, and I apologize ahead of time if it’s a deal breaker.”

With that, Steve stands up and unceremoniously shoves his pants down to his knees. Sam is about to say something along the lines of “buy me a drink first” because of how fast Steve is suddenly going, but he stops and just stares for a moment, trying to understand what he’s seeing. What, at first glance, appeared to be just pubic hair has taken on a distinctly un-hair-like appearance. The strands have begun to thicken, twine together, and coalesce into what he can only describe as tentacles. Thin, golden tentacles that shimmer like antifreeze on hot pavement. Sam’s eyes widen and he looks up wordlessly at Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve says, nodding. The tentacles reluctantly shrink back down to their initial, almost hair-like forms as pulls his pants back up. He retakes his seat on the edge of the bed.

“Can I ask?” Sam says, taken very much aback.

“Might as well, sure, go ahead,” Steve replies, looking like he’s bracing himself for some unpleasant questions.

“First off, what? Are those _tentacles_? Secondly, how? Thirdly, _what_?” Sam asks, fumbling for words where he’s usually so well-spoken.

“Yes, they’re tentacles,” Steve sighs. “And to make a long story short, history is written by people with agendas, one of which was to not reveal to the world at large that Howard Stark dabbled in some extremely questionable practices. The reason no one’s been able to figure out what ‘Vita-Rays’ actually were? They never existed in the first place, just a convenient lie. He said some kind of weird incantation to speed up the serum’s effects and I came out of it with tentacles. We managed to get them localized where they could be relatively easily hidden. I can make them show up other places if I want, but it’s easiest to keep them in my pants when I don’t need them.”

Sam pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond to this. It’s not every day you find out the guy you’re trying to sleep with has crotch-tentacles. (It’s not every day you find out the guy you’re trying to sleep with has crotch-tentacles _and_ your immediate reaction includes shades of ‘is it wrong that I want to know what that feels like?’)

“Yeah.” Steve gives a little self-deprecating laugh and rubs one hand across the back of his neck. “Kind of a deal breaker, I know.”

“I never said deal breaker,” Sam says, reaching over to take Steve’s free hand.

“Really?” Steve perks up.

“I’ve never met a guy with, uh, tentacles, before,” Sam says with a little internal _fuck it, might as well_. “Who knows, I might like it. Lube’s in the top drawer with my socks. If you need it? I don’t know how tentacles are supposed to work.”

“You will _not_ regret this,” Steve says, grinning. He turns to rifle through Sam’s socks to find the lube. “Or, at least I hope you won’t. If anything starts happening that you don’t like, let me know.”

“Don’t worry,” Sam replies, pulling his shirt off. 

Steve finds the lube, tosses it onto the bed, and follows suit. They both strip down as quickly as they can, eager to get started. Sam flops down in the middle of the bed and leans back against the pillows. He smiles at Steve, who’s standing at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips, tentacles wiggling happily.

“So, how do those work?” Sam asks.

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure,” Steve answers. “I kind of think about them and they… happen.”

“Well, how about you think about showing me what they can do?”

“Gladly,” Steve says, climbing onto the bed and crawling over to Sam. 

Sam spreads his legs a little to let Steve kneel between them, and Steve plants his hands on either side of Sam’s head and leans down to kiss him. He’s a little hesitant at first, but quickly sinks in, kissing Sam deeply and needily. Sam brings one hand up to the back of Steve’s neck, the other caressing his chest. 

Steve pulls back reluctantly from the kiss, shifts a little, and closes the distance between their bodies; Sam feels the first tickle of a tentacle on him. He gives a small gasp as a second tentacle joins in and they begin to trace patterns lightly on his skin, tips dancing over his stomach.

“You like that?” Steve asks. A third tentacle makes itself felt, creeping slowly up towards Sam’s chest.

“Oh yeah,” Sam manages, closing his eyes and pressing his head back into the pillows. He places his hand on his chest and lets one of the tentacles twine itself between his fingers. He lifts his knees and Steve reaches for the lube. 

“You gonna lay there with your eyes closed, or do you wanna watch me get ready?” Steve asks, rising up to his knees, tentacles debating whether they want to put in the effort to stretch out and keep touching Sam, or draw back so Steve can lube them up.

Cracking one eye open theatrically, Sam fluffs the pillows a bit more, then settles in to watch. Steve’s fully erect, not too big and not too small, with a slight curve. His cock is haloed by squirming, shimmering, golden tentacles. Steve pops the lube open, pours some into his hand, and grabs a fistful of tentacles to slick them up. He tends to his cock almost as an afterthought, rubs his hand on his hip to unslick it a bit, and places his hands on Sam’s thighs. He scoots in even closer and suddenly the tentacles are reaching out to touch Sam again.

Sam squirms a little, adjusting to the new sensations. The tentacles are a little bit like but also nothing like hands, mouths, tongues, cocks, or anything he’s had on him before. They’re body-warm, simultaneously firm and soft, pulsing slightly. They caress his skin, gently squeezing his thighs, sliding over his ass, and curling almost shyly around his cock and balls. One tentacle prods his asshole, eager, but waiting for permission.

“How would you like to do this? Cock or tentacle?” Steve asks. “We can change things up at any time if you want. If the tentacles get too weird, I can put them away, no problem. They can deal.”

Sam chuckles at this pronouncement. “Alright, tentacle me.”

“Tentacles it is,” Steve grins and leans in over Sam to kiss him again (and again and again).

The tentacle at Sam’s asshole teases around his rim for a moment before pushing in. It’s slick, supple, warm, pulsating, and about as thick around as a finger. And _growing_. Sam can feel it gradually stretching him, giving him time to adjust, as it thrusts slowly. A quiet moan escapes him.

“You like that?” Steve asks, his voice low and seductive. He brushes his cock against Sam’s and a few tentacles reach out to curl around them, stroking both of them simultaneously.

“I could get used to this,” Sam pants out as the tentacle continues to swell, reaching the thickness of a good-sized cock. Steve’s tentacle begins to thrust faster and more greedily as it reaches its ideal size. It’s a comfortable fullness, but it’s not just the size, it’s also the flexibility. The tentacle ripples and squirms against Sam’s prostate as it thrusts. At the same time, Steve ruts their cocks together in the weird embrace of his other tentacles and Sam moans again, chest heaving as he clutches at the sheets. The approaching orgasm builds higher and higher, a lightning-hot ball of pleasure at the base of his spine, radiating out through his body. Judging by Steve’s face, he’s pretty close, too. Sam could definitely get used to this.

Steve gasps out and comes, spilling onto Sam’s stomach. The tentacles around their cocks slow their ministrations, tenderly easing Steve through the aftershocks, but the tentacle in Sam’s ass doesn’t miss a beat. Seeing Steve’s blissed-out face, hearing his name on his lips, and feeling the tentacle squirming and thrusting zealously inside him, the orgasm hits Sam hard. He cries out, his come mingling with Steve’s on his stomach.

The tentacle pulls out slowly, giving Sam’s perineum a parting caress. Sam drops his knees and stretches his legs out to catch his breath. Steve flops down next to him, one leg hooked over Sam’s.

“That… was good,” Steve says slowly, still a little breathless. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good,” Sam replies, turning his head to smile at Steve.

“Great,” Steve says, smiling ever brighter. “You stay there and I’ll get you cleaned right up, ok?”

“Yeah,” Sam nods. “Washcloths are in the bathroom closet.”

Steve leans in to give Sam a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to go find a washcloth. When he comes back, the washcloth is pleasantly warm and just wet enough to clean him up nicely without dripping everywhere. Sam takes the washcloth from Steve when he’s done and tosses it towards the laundry hamper.

“So, tentacles are a winner in your book?” Steve asks, lying back down next to Sam and snuggling up against his side.

“Attached to you, tentacles are a winner,” Sam agrees, rolling onto his side to let Steve spoon him. One tentacle stretches out to curl around his leg. Steve’s tentacles are _definitely_ a winner.


End file.
